Skies of Cerulean
by Akuma Sora
Summary: Naruto is a cabin boy but his life is about to change. Along for the ride are Gaara and Iruka. How will they survive? These are the adventures of one red haired Pirate King and Naruto. KyuuNaru Yaoi slight NaruGaa
1. Prologue: The World As We Know It

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I don't know how long this story will be because I thought it up in the middle of the night. I swear the ideas kept popping into my head and would not let me sleep. This is my very first story **ever** and also it my first yaoi story too. So please I don't mind constructive criticism but if you flame I will only laugh at your stupid antics. I haven't seen very many good and long fics about KyuuNaru and I decided to write my own and see what I could come up with. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Now **on to the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Naruto characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Any resemblance of the ideas in this story to anything else are purely coincidental.

**Pairings:** KyuuNaru (main), ShuGaa (main), NejiSasu (main), possibly KakaIru and KibaHina. There might be more if I can fit it in.

**Chapter:** 1/?

**Prologue: The World As We Know It**

The kingdom of Lamia was a peaceful one. With beautiful cities, green fields, and a benevolent king how could it not be. It was an island nation surrounded by the 7 oceans also know as the Seven Stars. It was the youngest of the three major countries but not the smallest. It had stable relationships with it's neighboring countries, republics, and empires. With the Capital City Kambria as their center of commerce and trade Lamia was extremely prosperous and the citizens had no worries of going hungry.

To the Northwest of Lamia was the mountainous empire of Archaia. Archaia was the oldest of the three major nations. The Imperial family had long since been friends with the Lamia Royal line of descendants. They had no capital but they had the oldest city to date within their empire, Alexandria City of Light. Some scholars have called it the most beautiful city in the world and most people, who _have_ seen Alexandria, agree. Alexandria is known not only for it's beauty but for it's reputation as a scholar city. Many people gather together in The City of Light, to learn. Alexandria, having been the oldest of the countries for over a millenia, had the documents needed to teach the next generation of nobles and monarchs.

To the Northeast of Lamia was the mysterious country of Eulandia. They did not permit outside trade but had no strife against the outside nations. All that was known about Eulandia was the name of the capital, The Port City of Lizeth. It was also the smallest of the nations.

To the South of the three great nations was Mainland. Out of the three nations, Lamia was the only country to contact Mainland. But it was difficult to do so. because of Lodos, The Shadow City. It was the darkest city and criminals flocked there for protection from the laws of all three countries. It also housed the only thing all three great nations feared. The Pirate King.

Our story begins there, in Lodos, with a young man about the age of 24. Long red locks and fiery crimson eyes, he was the most feared man alive, Kyuubi the Pirate King.


	2. Unusual Beginings

**A/N:** So this is the very first chapter (besides the prologue). I would like to thank those who reviewed. It means a lot to me that you actually took the time out of your busy schedules to read my fic. Also if anyone has suggestions for future chapters it would be very much appreciated. Just message me or review and include your suggestion in it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from Naruto. They all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter:** 2/?

**Special thanks to:**

**KCameh: **Thanks for reviewing! And don't worry the plot bunnies are mauling me as I speak so several more chapters are on their way.

**KuramaKitsuneRyu: **Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Chapter 1: Unusual Beginings**

Crimson eyes glanced through a pair of binoculars. This was rediculous. He was the most feared man on the planet. He was the bloody King of Pirates! So why?! Why were bandits prowling through _his _territory?!

There had been rumors of a middle class bandit battleship lurking the skies to the Southeast of Kambria. _His _skies to be exact and he was not happy.

He turned his back on the railing only to see his first mate, Shukaku, watching him. "What" He groused "Are you looking at?" Shukaku only smirked and shrugged knowing full well that it iritated the man to no ends. "You look a bit angry is all. I was wondering if I should tell the crew you were throwing another fit." Kyuubi glared. "I don't throw fits." He stated. "Besides you should be angry about this too. It's not only my skies they're prowling they're also scorching small outskirt villages we usually prey upon. Villages that help keep _you_ fat." The brunette rolled his eyes."One" Shukaku said "I'm not fat and two those villages are small, it's not like we can't do without them."Kyuubi sighed. "I know but-"

Before he could finish a man with white hair and a mask covering his face sauntered over to them. "I've found them captain. They're a little South of the Flying City Ludus. I suspect that's where they're headed next." Kakashi stated proudly with his nose in a his favorite orange book.

Kyuubi cursed and Shukaku narrowed his eyes saying "That's where our last shipment of Draconis gems are. If they're aiming for Ludus then you can be sure those gems will be gone after they're through with the city." Kyuubi nodded looking at him. "So are we going to let them get our loot and run away with it or are we going to do something about it?" He asked the stoic brunette. "Why are you asking me you're the captain." Shukaku replied. "Well you weren't to worried about them prowling the skies I just thought you wouldn't mind them going through your other stuff." The red head stated. "Don't be rediculous" Shukaku snapped "Those are my gems and I'll be damned if whoever it is puts their grubby little hands on them." Kyuubi's elated smile almost made him take back his words. "Then it's settled. We go to the skies around Ludus, flush out those worthless rats, and make sure they don't get _your_ precious gems and stake claim to _my_ airspace! Kakashi get the ship ready for launch and tell the men we'll soon be having some fun."

As the whitenette rushed off to do the captains bidding Shukaku looked past the redhead and out to the skies. 'Something isin't right. Everyone knows that the skies around Ludus belonged to Kyuubi. People would never dare prowl through his territory unless they were incredibly stupid, incredibly brave, or both. If people did they would be sure to hide their presence so they wouldn't get caught.' He shook his head. 'Maybe I'm just thinking to hard.'

He pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on and made his way to the captains quarters where he knew Kyuubi would be waiting. The ritualistic 'meeting before a raid' had always paid off and it made sure Kyuubi's men were aware of what was happening.

Meanwhile aboard the battleship Valkyrie things were hectic. Only three people stood there not knowing what to do. The one in the middle, a blonde haired blue eyed young man jumped as a shout was directed at them from behind. "Get your asses moving greenhorns we don't have all day. Blondie head below deck and start scrubbing!" A vicious looking man handed the blonde and redhead a mop, a cloth, and a bucket full of water. "You too shorty there ain't no room for ya up here." He said to the shortest and youngest of the group.

The youngest, a redhead, visibly twitched while the blonde snickered. Oh how wonderful it was to not be the shortest any more.

"And you, the one with the ponytail. You get to work in the kitchens. Get down there and they'll give ya somethin ta do."

The oldest, a brunette, sighed. He hated the fact that he would be apart from his younger companions but he knew they could take care of them selves. They had after all taken care of themselves for 10 years before he had met them. He shrugged and set off to find the kitchens. "Be good you two I don't want any more trouble than we can handle ok?" He said to them. "Don't worry Iruka we'll be good." He got in reply from the blonde.

"C'mon Gaara let's go." The blonde stated as he as well went off to find his destination. The redhead now known as Gaara followed not caring what he had to do as long as he stayed near the blonde.

"So what were we suposed to do again?" the blonde questioned. Gaara could not supress a sigh a he replied "We are suposed to wash the deck of the crew's quarters since no one is in there right now." Leave it to Naruto to forget something told to him not five minutes ago.

Several bumps, bruises, and curses later the deck of the crew's quarters was still not fully cleaned.

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall closest to him."Why do we always get the grunt work?" he whined as he watched Gaara rubbing at a dirty splotch on the floor. The redhead grunted and Naruto took that as a sign that Gaara didn't know.

Right as he was about to start back up at rubbing at his own dirty spot the ship gave a lurch. A cry went up telling the crewmen to arm themselves. Naruto looked at the ceiling, worry evident in his eyes. What was going on?

Another lurch sent both Gaara and Naruto tumbling to the other side of the room. A panicked and flustered Iruka rushed into the room almost tripping on the last step of the stairs. He looked over and spotted the boys in a heap. He quickly made his way over to them as they extracted themselves from each other.

"What's going Iruka?" the Gaara asked. As far as he knew it things like this didn't happen on bandit ships. "Pirates." Iruka said "It turns out that we've been lurking through some pirates territory and he's not to happy about it. C'mon we have to get out of here and hide!"

Iruka led the way to and up the stairs. On deck everything was in chaos. Several fights had broken out, one mast had broken in two, and another had been set aflame.

Iruka rushed them to the back of the ship where some of the cargo was left on deck."Get in." He pointed to one of the boxes and opened the lid as he turned to look and make sure that no one had seen them. "But Iruka" Naruto complained "what about you?" Seeing that Iruka had not gotten in with them. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Iruka said "Besides it's you two I'm worried about." And with that he shut the lid on his two charges.

For several minutes after that all that could be heard were shouts and the occasional crash. When everything settled down it was eriely quiet. Naruto, having had enough of waiting, pushed up against the lid of the box gently not wanting to alert others to his whereabouts. The lid popped up and he worried someone had heard. Pushing the lid up ever so slightly he peeked through the crack that appeared, glancing around. Nothing moved except a part of the sail that had burned off and caught on the edge of another cargo box nearby. Feeling that he was safe he crawled out of the box helping Gaara as he went.

'Why aren't there any more sounds or people?' Naruto thought. It was unsettling being on a ship that housed more than a hundred and fifty people and not hear a single thing. He moved across the deck as Gaara motioned him over to where he was standing.

Around the corner of the captains cabin voices could be heard. Thinking it could be a shipmate of theirs they cautiously moved along side the cabin. As people came into his sights Naruto realized he did not know all the people he saw.

Standing in front of a group of his tied up shipmates was a tall red haired man. Next to him was a brunette and white haired man. Several others he did not know were standing around. To their right standing against the wall were two young men about Naruto and Gaara's age. One had long black hair and white pupil-less eyes. While the other had short black hair that stuck out in the back and onyx eyes.

Naruto looked past them to find Iruka. He was bound and gagged near the mast that had recently been in flames. He almost made a move when Gaara caught his arm and shook his head. Gaara pulled him away from the corner and the unknown crew.

"We can't do anything with so many people here it would be suicide." Gaara whispered. Furiously Naruto turned to look at him "What you just expect me to sit here until they do god knows what to Iruka?!"

"No, I expect you to _think_ about how you're going to help him. I wanna help him too but we have to do this right otherwise we'll hurt more than help him." Gaara pointed out.

Naruto sighed. How _were _they gonna help Iruka? Suddenly Naruto had an idea and he couldn't wait to try it out! He turned his back to Gaara and looked up at the masts. "Hey Gaara how sturdy do you think those masts are?" he questioned. Gaara looked at him in response and groaned.

'Yay! Naruto is thinking again!' Gaara thought sarcastically.

"Well well what do we have here?" Kyuubi intoned. "Looks like we caught ourselves a few rats to me."

Shukaku snorted but said nothing knowing that Kyuubi liked to prattle when he caught his prey. "Just hurry up will you I want to get back to the ship and take a nap." He said."Oh what, need your beauty sleep? Lord knows you need it!" Kyuubi taunted. Before the irritated brunette could reply one of the boys against the wall interupted.

"I say we take all their cargo and burn the ship." Kyuubi turned to look at him. "And what do we do with them, Neji?" he asked pointing to the Valkyrie's crew. Neji shrugged and said "Let them go down with it."

The boy next to Neji nodded and Shukaku snorted. "Of corse _you_ would suggest something like that."

"Alright then it's settled!" Kyuubi shouted, standing up straight from the crouching position he had been in. "We take the cargo and burn the ship in warning to others like them. No one sails through _my _skies preying on _my_ towns! Get to work men!"

As the Pirate King's crew set to work there was a crash and the last thing Kyuubi saw before he felt the pain was blue eyes and blonde hair. There was a thud as two bodies crashed to the deck one bleeding. Pissed at having been caught off guard Kyuubi shoved at whoever had landed on him sending the blonde rolling across the deck. He stood up just in time to catch the blonde trying to stab at him again with a short dagger. As the blonde struggled the redhead pressed a hand to his bleeding right side. It wasn't a very deep cut but he shouldn't have even got it in the first place! He quickly tore the dagger out of the boys hand and threw it at Kakashi who deftly caught it between his fingers.

"Who are you and how dare you strike out at me?!" He snarled at the boy in front of him. The blonde only glared back in response before kicking his leg out in hopes of dislodging himself from Kyuubi's hold on him. Kyuubi, now ready for anything, caught his leg and squeezed drawing a pain-filled gasp from the boy."I asked who you are." he said squeezing tighter. Naruto flinched and replied "Does it matter. You're holding one of my dear friends over there and I will get him back. Names aren't important."

With that said he pulled all of his weight into the kick he aimed at Kyuubi's stomach. The blow connected solidly and forced the redhead to let go. Naruto then decided that if he was going to fight this unknown person he would do it right.

"Hey flame head I challenge you to a duel! If I win you leave and never bother us again." he said. Everyone on deck seemed to stop breathing before the unknown crew burst into laughter. Naruto looked around confused. Had he said something stupid?

From behind him he heard gaara say to him "Naruto that was a stupid move. Do you know who that is?" He asked. Naruto turned to look at him and shook his head. Gaara nodded. "I thought so. Naruto that is Kyuubi the King of Pirates. You have no hope of winning."

Naruto's jaw dropped. The King of Pirates. He had just challenged _the_ King of Pirates to a duel?! Naruto turned to look at the red-haired man standing before him. This was the King of Pirates? Oh god he was doomed!

The aformentioned King of Pirates chuckled at the look on the boys face.

"So you challenge me to a duel huh? Alright then have it your way. So the deal was if _you _win I leave and never bother you again right? I can do that but if _I_ win then I get to do what the hell ever I want to!" He, by then, had a malicious smirk gracing his face. If this kid wanted a fight he was going to get a fight.

He dropped everything but his sword and stood straight waiting for the boy across from him to get ready.Naruto figited under the scrutiny of two crews and a Pirate King.

"Well what are you waiting for hurry up and get your sword so we can get started!" Kyuubi said impatiently. He hated to be kept waiting.

"Um you see that's the thing. I don't have a sword." Naruto mumbled. Kyuubi stared at him before bursting out with laughter.

"You challenged me, _ME_, to a duel and you have no sword?! How stupid can one get?" He only shook his head and turned to Kakashi. "Let him borrow your sword will you? I want to get this over with so I can go home."

Naruto twitched as Kakashi walked over to him, sword in hand. As Kakashi handed his sword to him, Naruto heard the whitenette utter what sounded like a small prayer for him. Naruto gulped and took the sword in hand. He turned to look at Gaara for support but saw both him and Iruka looking at him with worry. Around Iruka's wrists were what looked to be rope burns.

Pissed at the mistreatment of his friend by the Pirate King's crew Naruto turned back to the redhead strengthening his resolve. They had hurt Iruka and they would pay.

Steeling himself he unsheathed his borrowed sword in a fluid motion.

"Very well then" he said tossing the sheath aside ignoring the indignant cry from Kakashi. "Let's get started then shall we?"

With that said he rushed the King of Pirates.

It would turn out to be the most memorable day of his life.

**Sora:** Finaly done! It took me one day but I finaly got chapter 1 done! My shoulders ache now. I think I'm going to go to bed now. It's like 12:30 right now so everyone have a good night! Please review! You may not think it but it overinflates my ego when you do!

**PS:** Again if anyone has any suggestions for future chapters let me know and if I like the idea enough I'll include it in the story with an honorable mention of the person who gave it to me. I'll also write a oneshot for them as thanks for the help. But it has to be about something I know about or I won't be able to write it!

Again have a good night! Don't let the plot bunnies bite!


	3. Duel Deciding Fates

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. My mom went an a vacation and worried about me staying alone so I went to my sister's house for a while. All she and her husband did was play WoW so I couldn't update until I got back home to my computer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters from Naruto. That privelage belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Special Thanks to:**

**KuramaKitsuneRyu, kyothefallenkit, KCameh, Zephris, WingArashi ,itachisgurl93 ,PirateCaptianBo , and otakurose16**

Thank you all for reviewing last chapter!

**Chapter:** 3/?

01234567891011121314151617181920212223242526272829303132333435363738394041424344454647484950515253545556575859606162636465666768697071727374

**Duel Deciding Fates**

Naruto was not sure what to do really. He had just challenged the King of Pirates, not knowing who he was, and inevitably put not only his own life, but others, into his hand. Speaking of his hands, his palms were sweating and he couldn't keep them from shaking.He shook himself. He had already gotten himself into this and there was no getting out. There was no use groaning about what had been decided.

He glared at Kyuubi, who found his antics amusing. He would wipe that smirk of the red head's face. They had already exchanged a few blows and from the knowledge he gained from that, he knew this would be a hard, if not impossible, fight to win.

He put his right foot behind him and held the sword forward, pointing the edge at Kyuubi, readying himself for what was to come. He willed himself to calm down as Kyuubi took a step forward, readying his own blade. Quick as a flash Kyuubi was in front of him bringing his sword down on top of him.He parried but only just brought his sword up in time. Again, so fast that he barely saw it, Kyuubi rotated his body rolling Naruto's sword over his own so he could get an open shot at the blonde's torso. As Kyuubi's fist met with his stomach Naruto did a bit of his own roll. Using the momentum of his roll and the attack he slipped under Kyuubi's arm and planted a foot in Kyuubi's backside. As Kyuubi stumbled forward Naruto grabbed a rope tied to a nearby mast, placed the sword into his mouth in natural swash-buckler fashion, and proceded to climb it.

Kyuubi was impressed that the boy had landed those hits. 'Ah I'm only getting soft' he thought. He was also mad. The boy shouldn't have even gotten near him much less hit him.

He turned only to find the blonde was gone. Well that was strange. As far as he knew it people just didn't up and disappear in the middle of a fight. He heard a snicker from the sidelines and looked at Shukaku. "What" he snapped. Shukaku smirked and pointed above their heads. Kyuubi, looking in the same direction the finger was pointing, saw the blonde upon the middle mast glaring down at him.

Kyuubi glared back. Great just what he needed, a trapeze artist. 'Not to mention the boy has the high ground.' He thought.It would be difficult to get back on equal footing but not impossible.

Kyuubi grabbed the closest line hanging from the mast and began to climb it. Naruto, wanting to keep the upper hand of high ground, crossed over to the same line. As Kyuubi looked up at him, he took his sword and proceded to cut the rope. Hearing a thud, a string of loud curses, and the hysterical of the Pirate King's crew Naruto knew he had succeded in preventing Kyuubi from getting anywhere near him and his position on the mast.

Looking down to confirm that he had inded dropped Kyuubi from his climb up the rope he was met with a pair of red eyes only inches from his face. The thud had been from a falling pack that Kyuubi had dropped when he had jumped for another line secured from the mast. The laughter was directed not at Kyuubi's mishap, but at Naruto's delimma.

Realizing he was in danger with Kyuubi so close, he turned his back on the red haired man and proceded back across the mast. That proved to be his first mistake.

Kyuubi turned out to be a very agile person and stayed right on his, proverbial, tail. With Kyuubi right him Naruto had no time to think and so he did as almost everyone would do in the face of adversity. He panicked. That proved to be his second mistake.

Not being able to keep a cool head for long Naruto set about trying his best to get away from the wrath of the Pirate King and not succeding very well. He had jumped back down from the mast and ran into the captain's quarters. That proved to be his third and final mistake.

Kyuubi followed with a smirk on his face. This boy was stupid, running into an inclosed space with only one way to escape. With Kyuubi blocking that way he was sure to win.

Stepping into the doorway of the captain's quarters himself he told his crew to get off thier lazy asses and load all the loot onto his ship.

Stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him Kyuubi stared at the blonde. "Why did you think you could take me on brat? Are you stupid or something? Or did you have a problem of understanding the situation?" Kyuubi questioned the blonde cowering in the corner.

Naruto was afraid, so afraid. Why _did_ he think he could take Kyuubi on? Naruto shook his head. 'I had to at least try and save Iruka. And what about Gaara and myself? What would have happened to us? We probably would have been killed. Hell, we probably will be killed anyway now that this guy has me cornered.'

Looking at Kyuubi he realised that he had lost control of the situation, if he ever had any control to start with. He also realised that he could do nothing more. He knew he was not nearly as good as Kyuubi was in swordplay. On even grounds, face to face, he was nothing. He would be killed, without mercy.

'NO! I will not go down like this!' With that in mind he raised his sword ready to defend himself. Kyuubi glared, he hated the conviction he could see in the boy's eyes.

Kyuubi did not raise his own sword, when Naruto came charging at, him but merely side-stepped the poorly aimed swing and brought down a fist upon Naruto's back. Kyuubi then grabbed the back of the blonde's shirt and threw him onto the bed. Grabbing Naruto's wrists in one hand and pinning them to the bed, Kyuubi swiftly disarmed him. Tossing the blade to the side he turned his sight's back on the struggling Naruto.

Naruto put all he had into getting out of Kyuubi's grip but his struggling proved insufficient against the Pirate King's strength. Soon enough Naruto wore himself out and, any attempt at getting away from Kyuubi became feeble at best. As Naruto lay there panting Kyuubi was thinking. 'Hes not to bad on the eyes and he has a strong spirit. I bet he's a screamer!'

Making his decision Kyuubi hauled the blonde up from the bed and dragged him out onto the deck. "Come on boy you're coming with me." As others around him watched the Pirate King haul him onto the other boat.

"Wait wait where are we going!?" Naruto asked in a frenzy. Why was Kyuubi not killing him? "You are going to become my slave that's what." Kyuubi stated without looking at him. Naruto stared at him and then realized that he would live while Gaara and Iruka would probably die.

He started to struggle."Wait please don't let my friends die!" he cried out. Kyuubi did turn to him then. "Why should I care if they live or die? You're the only one I want." Naruto looked at Kyuubi "I'll do anything, please!" Kyuubi grabbed him by the hair and pulled him close. "What makes you think I'm giving you a choice. You will do whatever I want you to do when I tell you to do it." He snarled. Naruto, grimacing in pain, replied "I'll do whatever you want _willingly_. _If_ you spare them of course. If you _don't_ I'll make life on this ship a living hell for everyone."

Kyuubi stared at Naruto. He thought about the pros and cons of having a pacified Naruto, or a defiant Naruto, aboard his ship. He sighed and asked "Who do you want to come with us?" Naruto's smile almost made the Pirate King smile but he supresed it with a scowl.

Naruto turned to look at Iruka and Gaara. "Those two." he said pointing at them. At this Gaara's mood considerably brightened and Iruka didn't have to worry about them being separated. The other members of Naruto's now former crew started to fidget against thier bonds. They didn't want to die here!

Kyuubi looked at the two who Naruto had pointed out and noticed the young red head. He then looked at Shukaku and noticed he was also looking at Gaara. There was a look in his eyes that Kyuubi hadn't seen in a while.

"Shu, the red head is yours." he said. Shukaku turned to him and gave him a smirk. Standing from his position against the rail he walked over to Gaara inspecting him as he went. Reaching out he grasped Gaara by the arm but had to pull back as Gaara snapped at him with his teeth.

Kakashi laughed and turned to Kyuubi saying "That one's fiesty. Shu will have a fun time with him. But do you mind if I take the one with the pony-tail?"

Kyuubi looked at Kakashi and then looked at the brunette sitting bound on the floor of the deck. He sighed once again and nodded his consent. "Are you happy now, boy, that your friends are coming with you?" he questioned Naruto. Naruto beamed and nodded "Yes, thank you."

Kyuubi pulled Naruto close again. "Don't smile, boy! You will not enjoy life on my ship enough to smile. Remember what you said. You will do anything I say willingly and without a fight. If you don't those two-" he said pointing at Iruka and Gaara "-will be sent overboard."

Turning he dragged Naruto across the plank connecting his ship and the other ship, across the deck and into his quarters. Naruto looked around. The captain's cabin was even bigger here than on the old ship.

In one corner there was a desk facing the bed in another corner. The bed was not a normal one person bed. It could fit three people, if they got cozy. The walls were covered in trinkets from all over the world. On the celing(sp?) was a chandelir(sp?).

"You will sleep in the corner." Kyuubi said. Naruto turned to look at the corners in disdain. "Will I at least get a blanket?" he asked. Kyuubi thought for a moment. "Only if you behave yourself." he replied.

01234567891011121314151617181920212223242526272829303132333435363738394041424344454647484950515253545556575859606162636465666768697071727374

Again thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Apparently my spellcheck thingamabob ,whatever you call it, thinks blonde is spelled wrong. It also think thingamabob _is _a word!

School starts next Monday for me!! I can't wait to go back and see all my friends again! I'll be a junior this year. I can't believe how fast the time flies in high school . When you're in middle school you always think about when you're going to get out of school. But when you're in high school you don't have time to think about that because you have all this work to do. Then the time flise right by and you don't even notice it.

Well that's all for my ranting.Also if any of you are Snarry fans I suggest you read The Marriage Stone by Josephine Darcy. It's an absolutely wonderful fic and I'm now addicted to Snarry because of it.

For those of you barely starting school like I am good luck and don't fret. It'll be a great school year! I know it!


	4. Punishment

**A/N:** OMG!! I'm so sorry about the wait. At first my mom went an a vacation and worried about me staying alone so I went to my sister's house for a while. All she and her husband did was play WoW so I couldn't update until I got back home to my computer. After that my mom decided we should move and so we did but then I had to wait for people to come set up the net at our new house. As it turns out we weren't in the range of my former net provider so I had to wait until my mom got the phones turned on so we could get net service through them. As it turns out all the wires weren't in the right places so somebody had to come and look at them. After that they hooked us up on the wrong apartment in a whole nother building. I was extremely agitated by all of this but now I'm back and ready to provide you with another chapter in this fanfic! Well except for the fact that I frequently get writers block. If someone has MSN then contact me please! I need muses to get my creative juices flowing! My MSN account is If you want to add me then add me. I would love to hear live insight from the readers. That is also my e-mail address so if you want to send me e-mails there you go. Again sorry for making you all wait for so long!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the characters from Naruto. That privilege belongs to the great manga-ka Masashi Kishimoto.

**Special Thanks to:**

**Secnarf, Stoic-Genius, Dhaki and her sister Chi Chi, SolitaryPain, Ashleigh, vixen fire, Emotionless Regret, LadyOfTheDevouringEbony, noone cares enough, tigercubsis, x-EliteAssassin-x, and all of those whom I forgot to mention.**

Thank you all for reviewing last chapter! All of you comments made me smile. It makes me feel good that people actually like this piece of junk story! bows Thank you all so muuch!

**Chapter** 4/?

Naruto sat alone in the corner for a while watching the red haired pirate. He wondered why Kyuubi had spared him. He wasn't much of a person at all. He wasn't much to look at what with his obnoxious blonde hair. He was told he could be very annoying and stubborn with his almost hyperactive personality. He wasn't good at chores either. When he had been on his previous ship, the Valkyrie, he had gotten into quiet a bit of trouble with the captain when he had done his chores wrong or downright refused to do them. Frankly he was a good for nothing. And if Naruto himself could see that the captain of the Bijju was sure to notice it as well.

Kyuubi was attempting to find the quickest route to Lodos. Travel to Mainland was made difficult by sudden squalls, that could tip an airship easily, and other pirates looking to de-throne him from glory as the mighty Pirate King.

Kyuubi sighed. The boy was staring at him and it was getting on his last nerves.

Without looking up at Naruto, Kyuubi lifted his hand and waved the blonde closer.

Looking around and seeing no one else was in the room, Naruto assumed Kyuubi was waving him closer. As he moved forward he was wondering what he had done this time to upset the pirate in front of him. Before he had come to a conclusion he heard Kyuubi speak.

"Boy go make yourself useful. Find Shukaku and inform him that I wish to speak with him. And while you're up and about go to the kitchen and get me some tea. The cook knows what I like. When you're done come back here. If you're quick about it I'll even reward you with a blanket and pillow to sleep on."

Naruto grumbled as he stood up to fulfill the tasks assigned to him. He wasn't a boy and he _was_ useful.

He stepped out of the room and into the bright sunlight. The sight he saw before was astonishing. The sea was a beautiful aquamarine when the light hit it just right. The sun was setting and the sky seemed to be on fire with bright oranges and deep reds streaking across it's horizon.

Naruto stood there for a while admiring the beautiful scene before him. He was startled out of his stupor when a deep voice from behind him chastised him.

"What are you doing just standing there boy?" an irritated Shukaku asked. He hated it when one of the crew members just stood there. It meant that work wasn't getting done and when that happened it meant more work for everyone else.

Naruto gasped and spun around. This wasn't good. He had just been caught day dreaming.

"Um, heh" Naruto was at a loss for an excuse. Then he remembered his tasks. "I was just looking for you sir." He said "The captain wants to speak to you about something."

The red head raised and eyebrow. "Very well then. Get back to work." he responded sharply. He turned sharply walking towards Kyuubi's cabin.

Naruto set about fulfilling his second task of getting tea. He found the stairs leading down to the galley which was connected to the kitchen. When he arrived he found Iruka stiring something in a large pot over a charcoal powered stove.

"Iruka? What are you doing down her?" he inquired. Looking up, Iruka smiled at the familiar face.

"What does it look like? I'm cooking!" the brunette responded. "What about you?"

Naruto only shook his head at Iruka and smiled. He hadn't been out of the captain's cabin in _two_ days. He had missed seeing his guardian's smiling face. "I came to get _his highness_ some tea. He said the cook would know what he wants. Did he mean you?"

Iruka nodded. "Since we came aboard this ship the former cook found out that I did a little bit better of a job at not burning the food so he made me cook the meals. He also informed me what Kyuubi and Shukaku liked so I wouldn't get into trouble when they sent someone to get something for them. It seems that little bit of insight was a good idea." He said all of this as he was preparing Kyuubi's tea.

Pouring the steaming drink into a mug, he handed it to Naruto, giving him a warning "Don't spill it. It's hot and it'll burn you if you're not careful. No go give the captain his drink so you won't get into trouble."

Naruto smiled again. Iruka would always worry about him. It wasn't a bad thing though, it made him feel good knowing someone was thinking about his well being. Turning, he balanced the mug so it's contents wouldn't spill over the rim. "I'll see you later Iruka." Iruka smiled and said his goodbye as Naruto took his leave.

Naruto walked through the galley and up the stairs to the upper deck. He had come out of the kitchen in a better mod than what he had gone in with. Talking with Iruka always seemed to do that to him. No matter how irritated or angry he was Iruka's voice always smoothed him out giving him a sense of peace.

But no matter how hard he tried he always seemed to get himself into trouble somehow.

As he made it back to the captain's cabin he was in such a good mood that he forgot that Kyuubi was a private person. Everyone knocked when they wanted permission into his quarters. He did no such thing. He reached out for the handle to the door and barged in.

Both Kyuubi and Shukaku looked up from the various maps and rolls of parchment they were bent over. Shukaku had a look of incredibility on his face at the sight of the blonde barging in without permission, while Kyuubi just raised his eyebrow. Naruto looked back at both of them wondering what he had done. Then it hit him. He forgot to knock. He looked down and stuttered "H-here's you tea sir."

Shukaku smirked. "So you let little cabin boys barge into your room whenever they feel like it Kyuu? The blonde must have you around his little finger then."

Kyuubi growled."What do you think you're doing barging in here like that boy?" Naruto stuttered for a second before replying. "I'm bringing you your tea sir like you asked me to." Kyuubi growled again. "I didn't ask you to bring me tea I ordered you to. Now bring it to me and wait outside until were done here. I need to teach you some manners."

Naruto did as he was told, placing the mug next to Kyuubi's arm. As he turned around his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back towards the table.

"Never enter without knocking when Shukaku and I are in a meeting. Do you understand me?" Kyuubi looked at him through crimson eyes, waiting for his answer. "Y-yes sir." Naruto stuttered out. The grip Kyuubi had on his arm was starting to hurt. He would have said anything to get away from him.

His arm was released and he was reminded to wait outside the door until Kyuubi had finished up with the meeting.

After he had shut the cabin door behind him, Naruto slumped on the wall next to it. He lifted up his sleeve where Kyuubi had grabbed him, a bruise was already starting to form.

He looked away as he rubbed it and wondered if Gaara was having as much trouble staying out of trouble as he was. Probably not. Gaara was quiet and reserved when not angry. He stayed out of everyone's way and never made a nuisance of himself. He probably fit in pretty well with the crew.

Naruto heard the door beside him open. As Shukaku walked out he heard Kyuubi's voice beckoning him in.

He was afraid for his safety as he stepped into the room. He knew he would be punished he just didn't know what the extent of that punishment would be. The door clicked shut behind him as he stepped farther into the room.

The red haired captain was looking at him from under his bangs and Naruto had a feeling that what he said next wouldn't be good for his health. But he didn't expect for the man if front of him to suddenly stand up, walk around the table, and grab him by the throat.

As he was pushed up against the door behind him he felt Kyuubi's breath against his cheek. "You did very good with the tasks I set you to but you still need to learn your place _blondie_." Kyuubi hissed. Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine when the red head ran his tongue against his cheek. "You will get your pillow and blanket to sleep with but you will also be punished for barging into my room like that and mouthing off to me and my second-in-command."

Kyuubi pulled him away from the door by his hair and threw him across the room towards the bed. Naruto landed face first into a down pillow. He felt the pirate grip the collar of his shirt and pull. It ripped at the seams and his back was revealed as the remains fell to the floor. A knee pressed into his back between his shoulder blades when he started to struggle.

"Stop squirming or I will make this worse." ha heard Kyuubi hiss from behind him.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked. He was deathly afraid of what Kyuubi could do. "Nothing much" was his reply "just punishing you like slaves should be."

Naruto felt Kyuubi's weight shift as the red head leaned over to open the drawer in his bedside table. He proceeded to pull out a riding crop. "I think you need twenty-five lashes, what do you say? Hmm?" Naruto's intensified struggling was his only answer. "Keep that up boy and I'll increase it to fifty." he hissed.

Naruto's struggling ceased as he realized there was no way he was getting out of his punishment. If he was going to make it through he might as well not make it harder on himself and increase the number of lashes he would already be getting.

Kyuubi felt the blonde under him still and he smirked. He dropped the riding crop next to his knee and reached under the bed. He came back up with a rope and coiled it tight around the boy's wrists. He coiled the other end to the bed post and tied both ends off. After he was done securing the blonde he put his hands under his stomach and pulled him into a position on his knees.

"You move out of this position and I'll make it a hundred, understand?" Naruto only nodded and bit his lip. He once again felt Kyuubi's weight shift behind him and he looked over to see the riding crop had disappear from view. He knew what was coming next so he braced himself for the pain.

But even bracing himself didn't help with the pain that came next. He felt the riding crop strike him right on his spine. He bit his lip hard to stifle the pained whimper.

But Kyuubi wouldn't let him keep quiet. "Count out your sentence boy and if you miss a number I'll add another lash."

If Naruto opened his mouth he was sure he wouldn't be able to stifle anything. But if he didn't count this would go on forever and he could barely take the first blow. So he swallowed his pride and gasped out "One."

Kyuubi smirked, this would be fun. He swung down again with the riding crop.Naruto grunted at the force of the blow and cried out a 'Two'.

As the blows rained down Naruto felt his skin split. Blood rained down from his back and mixed with the crimson color of the Pirate King's bed sheets.

He was at fourteen when the tears started. Every time another blow landed the riding crop hit one of the previously opened cuts on his back.

He was at eighteen when he started to outright scream. Oh god it was so painful, yet he still stayed on his knees and he still continued to count.

Kyuubi reached twenty-five and Naruto counted out his last number. Kyuubi looked down at the boy and frowned. Naruto had not changed positions, to afraid that if he slumped into the sheets he would receive more punishment. He had his face pressed into the pillow crying for all he was worth and shaking so badly Kyuubi was afraid that the boy would chafe his wrists down to the bone.

Kyuubi dropped the riding crop and reached up to untie the blonde's wrists but was stopped when Naruto flinched away from him. He looked down only to meet true blue eyes staring up at him. The pained look in the boy's eyes made him look away in guilt. He wasn't as satisfied with the punishment as he thought he would be.

He reached up again and succeeded in untying the blonde from the bed post. Naruto took this as a sign that he could rest and promptly passed out.

Kyuubi smirked but he still wasn't happy. He got up from the bed and walked to the door. Just as he opened it the boy Shukaku had taken a fancy to walked past. Kyuubi reached out and snagged his shirt pulling him close. "Go to the kitchen and fetch me a bowl of water and a washcloth. Bring the items back here and when you're done send someone up here from the medic room with gauze and ointment. Make it fast or you will be punished."

As Kyuubi turned back into the room and shut the door behind him he looked over at the boy on his bed. Yes, the boy _wasn't_ bad to look at and that was his problem. Kyuubi was afraid that he would get attached to the blonde. If he did indeed started to fall for the blonde it could spell disaster for him _and_ his crew.

He turned back to the door when he heard a faint knock. Opening it to find the boy he had pulled aside earlier, Kyuubi grabbed the bowl and washcloth from him and kicked the door shut with his foot.

He turned around once again to get started on cleaning the boy up so that he wouldn't bleed on his sheets even more that he already had.

**Sora:** Hey everybody! Thanks for reading this next chapter! I almost cried when I wrote about Naru's punishment! I'm so cruel! Oh but we see that Kyuu is a little confused about how he feels for Naru. On one hand he would gladly take Naru into his bed and make babies with him. But on the other, he has his pride of being Pirate King and he can't fall for a cabin boy! Oh noes! The dilemma! Ha ha anyway it took me forever to write this. I would start writing and then I would stop. It was just so hard to get into the mood to write! At least I got this chappie to yah right? Anyway I'm gonna post this fic on deviantart to see how well it does there. Until the next chapter everyone! 


End file.
